Quinn and Lana
by yyvonnee
Summary: Quinn pays a visit to the girl he loved during the FAYZ... Please R&R!


Quana pairing.

Sorry for the OOC.

I do not own anything.

A/N: This story is going to have Sanjit in it because it will make things more dramatic and cheesy. I hope you enjoy it. R&amp;R! Construction Criticism is welcome.

* * *

Chapter One: Love

**QUINN PULLED UP THE **driveway and killed the engine. He breathed out a sigh of relief and rewind his thoughts. Getting out of the house was quite easy, but actually getting the engine started was hard work. Because his beaten up Toyota was as loud as a jumbo jet and his parents were surely to hear every sound it made.

When he was positive that his parents were out in the garden, Quinn quickly took the opportunity to start the engine and speed away. And yes, he wasn't supposed to drive yet. But still. In the FAYZ, it was different and kids as young as fourteen were already learning how to drive.

Now that he thought about it, he felt a little guilty for betraying his parents. They had clearly stated that he should not leave without their permission and at the last minute he had broken it. In a more dark and primitive side, Quinn felt angry about the whole thing. About his parents treating him like a little kid when he had survived in the FAYZ for a year without them. Didn't they know what he had gone through in there?

Quinn sighed, knowing it was useless. Of course, parents didn't worry too much about their kid's fears, but their safety. He hoped he wasn't the only one to get stressed out over something like this.

The real reason he escaped was to finally meet Lana after three months. He admitted he had a slight crush on her during the FAYZ but he couldn't express his feelings for her. Today would be the day, he thought, that I will be telling her my feelings, no matter what.

Quinn took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. He opened the trunk and gathered her presents; chocolate roses, flowers and a heart shaped box. He took steady steps up the pathway and pressed the doorbell.

A few moments later, a girl wearing a tank top and denim cut offs arrived at the door. He nearly didn't recognise her as Lana, the healer. She looked like a party girl morphed into a famous pop star. Lana invited him inside. "Hi." She said, breaking out into a smile.

"Hey." He felt himself saying.

A slight pause. Then she suggested, "Let's go upstairs, ok?"

"Sure." He blushed profusely, unsure if she saw that.

They clambered up the stairs together and came to a door on the right. It was decorated in butterflies and flowers. Quinn caught the giggles and pointed at something.

Her eyes were wide open. "What? What's so funny?"

"Umm… I never knew you liked butterflies. I thought you were into K-pop and rock bands judging by your clothes."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "I'm like the weirdest girl on Earth."

"No, you're not. You're perfect." Quinn said quickly, realizing his mistake. "I just have a tendency to laugh at random times." He blurted out, "By the way, I bought you chocolate…"

She laughed, a cute laughter. "Seriously? Is there chocolate inside those pretty roses?"

"Yes. It's a different kind."

"Thank you, Quinn! I admire you!" Lana gave him a quick hug and opened the door to her room, revealing Sanjit. Both boys stared at each other in shock and stuttered randomly. Quinn felt a lump stick in his throat as he muttered, "I'll leave and you can go hang out with your boyfriend."

Just before he could go, Lana squeezed his hand lightly and whispered, "Don't go… I need you…"

He raised his eyebrows and studied her face. "I know you really like him, but I don't want to say this in front of him…"

Suddenly, her face brightened like a lightbulb. "Hey. Do you want some cookies and milk?"

"OK." Quinn said, glaring at Sanjit for some reason. He glared back and soon it was a glaring contest between the two of them while Lana went downstairs to make food.

Quinn won and Sanjit lost; Sanjit made an inappropriate sound and Quinn felt a sudden urge to tell Sanjit to back off and get out. But this wasn't his house and it was up to either Sanjit or Lana to decide. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, waiting for this impulse to pass.

Before he could do anything regretful, Lana came back upstairs holding a plate of cookies while looking at both of them. She placed the plate on a bench as her eyes darted from Sanjit to Quinn, Sanjit to Quinn again and finally Sanjit and Quinn.

Each of them tried to impress her by doing their talents; Sanjit amazed her with the handstand while Quinn just stood there doing nothing at all and also seeming to read her mind. "Quinn…"

Instantly, Sanjit flipped back up, toppled over Quinn accidentally, muttered a few rude words at Lana and stormed out the door. Lana shook her head sadly, tears blurring her vision; he handed her a few tissues in exchange for a few thank-yous.

After a while, she murmured, "... I just wanted to thank you again for the roses. They looked good, but I don't know what his problem is and whatever it is I really want him to stay SHUT UP!" Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to refocus her breathing.

"So, you're thinking about ditching him?" He asked after a few minutes. He patted her on the back gingerly.

"Maybe or maybe not. If he continues at this rate; having a bad temper and jealousy, then I might. So, he better WATCH OUT!" Lana shouted, digging her nails into her palm and receiving another tissue from Quinn. "In the meantime, let's enjoy our private time…"

Quinn opened the heart shaped box with shaky hands for Lana, who gasped when she saw what it was. Next, he handed her the chocolate roses with the flowers.

She narrowed her eyes, thoughtfully. "Wait a minute… Which one is the real one or are they both chocolate?"

He grinned nervously and replied, "Guess!"

She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it again. "Is it both?"

Quinn tried to cover his giggles, but failed. So, he dropped his head and looked at the ground. "It's the one that looks like chocolate."

Lana examined each one very carefully; one was red and shiny like a wrapper and the other one was silky and smelled fresh of lavender. "OMG! How stupid of me! I should have realized it was the red one!" This time, she burst out laughing with him.

Quinn thought, 'This is the best time ever and she's buying it." When he felt calm and normal once again, he gulped in fresh air and said clearly, "Should we eat the chocolate now?" He felt so frustrated he wanted to slap himself. 'Wrong,' He thought, despicably. 'You were supposed to say-'

But his train of thoughts were interrupted by an insistent voice. "Quinn! Let's have a romantic lunch, ok?"

He couldn't understand why girls like Lana could blurt out their personal feelings in a calm and lovesick way. He guessed guys like him needed some more practise. "Sure." He replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Let's set it up downstairs; my parents won't be home for a couple more hours." She explained, leading the way to the dining room. "What do you want?"

"Hmm… I guess I'll have whatever you're having since you're the boss here." He answered shyly, blushing at the same time. He accepted a seat at the mahogany table.

Lana laughed, a cute laughter and admitted, "I think I'll have the same as you too, Quinn!" Her joking spirit died down and she turned on her serious side again. "No really, what do you prefer?" When Quinn said nothing, she continued. "How about macaroni cheese, dessert, chocolate and ice cream?" Her eyes sparkled, one thing he liked about her style.

He nodded and said, "I'll prepare the table decorations; after all, nothing is complete without decorations." Lana joined in with the short laughter and started cooking their lunch.

After 30 minutes, Quinn had to admit it looked stunning; There were party decorations everywhere; A lovely romantic lunch was set out on the mahogany table with plates and utensils fixed in an orderly manner. It definitely looked like something from a Disney movie in his opinion. He decided to mention the thing later.

A few minutes into their delicious dessert, Quinn dropped his spoon onto the floor. Lana picked it off the ground and handed it back to him, smiling. The more he thought about his affection for her, the more careless he got. She must have noticed it because she asked, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I love you." He blurted out, covering his mouth in shock.

Lana gaped at him speechlessly before regaining her composure. She fidgeted absent-mindedly while her eyes glowed with pride. "I never felt different for you, but now that you mention it…"

Quinn held his breath as he counted down the seconds to her meltdown but it never happened. Then, unexpectedly, he felt her arms around his back and hot breath on the back of his neck. "I love you too."

His heart was hammering away in his chest while on the inside, he was screaming with joy. Indistinctively, Quinn leaned in to kiss her and she pulled him in an embrace and gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

Quinn liked the kiss, despite it being his first one. He felt longingly for more, but on the inside he was already screaming with happiness and joy. He loved Lana more than anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: How did that go?

I know that I rushed the ending but I really wanted to get it done sooner. Anyway, what story should I publish next? Review me for a suggestion or idea.


End file.
